


Lock the door

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Kaizuka Yuki, Kaizuka Inaho/Kaizuka Yuki





	Lock the door

界塚伊奈帆拖着沉重的行李箱走出了小小的公寓。他最后一次侧身回头，窗帘全部被他拉得严严实实，窗外的日光一丝都没有透进来。狭小的客厅里放着一张餐桌和从一开始就仅有两把的椅子，厨房里的厨具餐具已经全部打包寄到了雪姐的新家，卧室里的床铺上早就撤去了床单被褥防止落灰，这几天伊奈帆干脆直接躺在床垫上，有时候枕着胳膊或者外套，盯着床边已然空荡荡的橱柜直至夜灯尽灭天色未明的时分，然后在无迹可寻突然袭来的浓重睡意和微弱寒意中沉沉睡去，又在曦光代替路灯的光芒照进卧室的清晨醒来。早上他把冰箱里存放着的最后几块面包吃掉，就算是在家吃的最后一顿饭。伊奈帆检查过落了薄灰的燃气管道开关，检查每一个水龙头有没有漏水，拉上每一个房间的窗帘，最后走向在玄关等待他好几天的行李箱，推开家门，冬日的寒风扑面而来。他最后一次侧身回头，那些在他不长的人生里占据了过半时间的家具们立在房间里，无言地看着它们最后的主人——伊奈帆拉下电闸，冰箱压缩机低低的嗡嗡声停了，即使再想说些什么也无能为力了。他把行李箱先推出家门，用围巾把自己的脸裹得更加严实，想了想还是把它扯下来一点点，露出嘴来。

“再见了。”他说道。

在雪的婚礼上伊奈帆还是一如既往地沉静，明明没有经验但还是把婚宴安排得妥妥当当井然有序，反倒是韵子妮娜加姆这些人大呼小叫上蹿下跳。伴郎是新郎的朋友，仪式之前伊奈帆也算空闲，得以和旧友们叙叙旧，顺便制止他们的“暴行”。

“啊——好想赶快见到雪姐哦——”妮娜捧着脸，“婚纱一定超好看——”

“确实很好看。”伊奈帆微笑着把妮娜的期待值又调高十个点。

“伊奈帆你这样翘班没事吗，今天是不是要去那边看看情况？”给伊奈帆当了多年司机的加姆简直快要背熟伊奈帆去监狱的探班表，关心起好友的出勤记录来了。

“昨天提前去看过了，没什么事情的。”

“我总是不能想象雪姐会有嫁出去的那一天。”韵子一副神游天外的表情，“我总觉得她好像一直都会是我的姐姐那样——啊从来都没想过她会变成别人的妻子什么的——感觉好像被人抢走了啦——”

伊奈帆一怔，然而能够察觉到这转瞬即逝的情绪的唯一一个人还在神游天外，伊奈帆已经恢复了和刚才无异的淡淡笑容，“不要说得好像雪姐嫁不出去一样啊。”

“不不不我才不是这个意思……可是啊伊奈帆，你就不觉得吗？从小和你一起长大的姐姐突然就嫁人了哦！会觉得感伤啊！”

“你当初不是还很赞成雪姐和她未婚夫的婚事的吗？”妮娜眨眨眼。

“这又是另外一回事……”

“你在这瞎感伤什么啊伊奈帆还没说话呢。”加姆吐槽。

“哎呀呀，我可是从小跟着雪姐一起长大，雪姐就像我的亲姐姐一样，你这种后来者是不会懂的啦……”

“我知道你的意思。”伊奈帆拍了拍韵子的肩膀，温和地说，“虽然确实舍不得，但是雪姐能够找到这么好的人，我也是很高兴的。”

韵子一双水汪汪的眼睛注视着伊奈帆，像是荡着清澈的涟漪，然后点了点头。他们又聊了几句，妮娜大力称赞了伊奈帆安排的一切——从礼堂里布置的鲜花到外头的好天气——直到今天的主角之一，雪的未婚夫绪方直人上尉带着伴郎出现在他们面前。

“界塚少尉。戒指是不是在你这里？”

伊奈帆眨眨眼，给姐姐定做的婚戒确实是他从珠宝店取回来的。第一次见面的伴郎似乎有些不太好意思，在新郎的身后向伊奈帆尴尬地笑笑，招了招手算是打了招呼。绪方倒是落落大方，带着伴郎来找未来弟弟要戒指了。伊奈帆从衣袋里拿出了戒指盒，打开确认了一下戒指是不是在，然后合上盒盖，越过新郎把戒指盒放在伴郎手里。

“交给您了。”

他声音沉沉安定，尾音没有颤抖。绪方的视线落在这个比他稍矮一些的年轻人身上，落在他平静得像是镜子一样的面容上，忽然笑了笑，拍了拍伊奈帆的肩膀。

“你也去准备吧。辛苦你了。”

“好。”

绪方带着伴郎离开了礼堂。伊奈帆看了看表，也确实快到仪式开始的时间了，转身向友人们告别：“那我先去准备了。”

韵子摆摆手示意没有关系。伊奈帆迈出礼堂大门，向着新娘的休息室走过去。晴好的日光照进走廊，落在白色大理石的地面上将整个走廊照得明亮通透，空气中有鲜花和绿植的清新香味，让伊奈帆回忆起雪姐第一次买的香水。作为新娘唯一的亲人，接下来他将会牵着雪姐的手，陪伴着她穿过长廊里的明媚日光，陪伴着她走过漫长红毯，陪伴着她走到被日光沐浴祝福的圣坛前，走到那个将会和她共度终生的人身边去。

调任的地点是地球联合军欧洲支部。并没有什么特殊的原因非界塚少尉不可，没有什么原因非得是这个地方，但也就是说巧不巧，落到了界塚少尉头上。接到调任通知书的时候伊奈帆很快地敬了个礼答了一句“我知道了”，已经升任少校的鞠户孝一郎尽管早就熟知界塚弟弟这样果断的个性，也难免觉得惊讶。

“……我还以为你会说不想把你姐一个人扔在日本呢。”

“服从命令是军人的天职。”年轻军官端正的表情略有一些温和的松动，鞠户非常熟悉这个笑容，“再说雪姐怎么会是一个人呢，还有姐夫呢。”

“可是你调职也调得太远了，将来探亲多不容易。”

“也就是坐十几个小时飞机而已。”伊奈帆答得沉静，“想回来的时候总是能回来的。”

界塚弟弟说得好像真的就这么容易，简直和他当初轻轻松松拆掉四五台火星铁甲骑兵一样。鞠户放下心来，却隐隐觉得放得不稳。他认识这对姐弟足有六七年，虽谈不上什么知己好友，对他们的性格毕竟清楚，更何况是——他及时地制止了自己有些发散的思维，将注意力重新放在面前的人身上。

“好吧。你对调任的具体情况还有什么问题吗？”

“没有问题。”

伊奈帆做出了肯定的回答，低下头再次看了看调任通知书，目光落在赴任时间一栏上的时候一滞，以鞠户听不见的音量低声嘟囔了一句。

“……有点迟呢。”

伊奈帆的字典里向来没有“拖泥带水”这个词。婚礼结束之后他回到空无一人的家里，立刻开始收拾行李。出行需要的证件和银行卡。交接工作需要的文件和档案。三套夏季制服，两套冬季制服，其他的换洗衣物。因为欧洲的冬天会冷所以要带上厚衣服。书架上的几本书。写得顺手的几支笔。平板电脑。小学毕业和初中毕业的时候和雪姐一起拍的合照。他把雪姐搬出去之后还留在家里的属于界塚伊奈帆的所有东西都塞进了行李箱，把它塞得满满当当不留一丝空隙。要是雪姐这么做的话早就会被伊奈帆吐槽“带的东西太多了”。他把打包好的行李箱拖到玄关放着，走出房门的时候看见了空荡荡的厨房。雪曾经说这间公寓将来可以租出去，伊奈帆如果回国的话就到她那里一起住。然而伊奈帆少有的顽固，说他如果回国的话只想住在这里。小的物品都被伊奈帆收进柜子，大件的家具都在它们原来的位置，因为缺少了富有生活气息的物品而一个个茕茕独立。伊奈帆只把雪常用的一套餐具和家里的厨具全部打包寄到姐姐家里，原因是好用的厨具不好买，不如就用这一套。

然后的每一个夜晚，他一个人躺在光裸的床垫上，仰面看着天花板，睁着眼睛回忆上汤煎蛋卷的做法，整整一夜。

伊奈帆没有退伍，雪不肯把弟弟一个人留在军队里所以也没退，于是她找到的对象是军人也不算什么奇怪的事。三个人都军务繁忙，雪硬是凑出了三个人都有时间的日子去试婚纱，一个都不肯落下。容貌漂亮身材姣好就是好穿衣服，店员小姐殷勤地捧了一件又一件雪白华美的长裙给她，弟弟和未婚夫坐在试衣间外的沙发上，等着雪把每一件都试一遍。

“听说你要调到欧洲去？”绪方对伊奈帆调职的事情也有所耳闻，在等雪试衣服的间隙里问了一句。

“是啊。”

“什么时候走？”

“7号，婚礼之后第三天。”

“幸好能赶得上婚礼。”绪方松了一口气。

伊奈帆笑笑，深绯色的左眼里却欠缺一点笑意：“有点迟了。收拾行李也花不了这么多时间，还不如先过去。”

“你姐姐肯定不希望你这么快走。这几天正好多陪陪她啊。”

“不应该去打扰新婚夫妻吧。”

绪方本来还想说些挽留的话，转头看见伊奈帆的侧脸，漆黑的眼罩遮住了他面容上的大半表情，留下一个清晰的果断的轮廓，忽然想起来雪确实曾经一脸头痛地告诉过自己她这个弟弟一旦做出了什么决定就再也没有人能够劝服。绪方没有办法怪他顽固。

“……那这几天你怎么打算？”

“收拾收拾东西，然后四处走走吧。走之前和朋友打声招呼什么的。”

“真不留点时间给你姐姐？”

“走之前当然会来拜访的。”

“你们两个！看看这件怎么样？”

雪换好衣服了。伊奈帆转过头，眼前的姐姐在雪白婚纱的衬托下几乎令人目眩神迷，乌木色的长发高高盘起，露出光洁的脖颈和肩膀；婚纱每一根挑剔的线条都完美地贴合雪的身体，层层叠叠的厚重裙摆上点缀着的水钻在婚纱店耀眼的灯光下向每一个方向折射出璀璨的闪光，伊奈帆的目光却离不开雪那分毫没有被夺取光彩宛若出水芙蓉的清丽面容。她正对着镜子仔细地看着裙子的每一个细节，目光对上镜中的伊奈帆时粲然一笑。店员小姐正在替她系一条珍珠项链，珠子温润静和地卧在她的锁骨上，越发显得她的锁骨线条清晰分明。

“我觉得这一件比试的第三件好看。”雪对着身后的两位男士发表感想。

“这一件呢比较炫丽一点，而且小姐你肤色很白，衬出来就更加好看。刚才那一件呢就更加衬身材。”店员小姐附和道。

绪方笑着推了推伊奈帆，一脸无辜相：“我觉得她穿哪一件都好看，根本看不出区别嘛。你说怎么办？”

伊奈帆慢条斯理地拿出手机打开相册，拿到绪方面前：“这样一件件比较的话就能看出来了……第一件我觉得颜色不太好，第二件的话款式不够大方……”

“你什么时候拍的！”绪方露出了佩服得五体投地的表情，马上凑到了未来的小舅子身边和他一起指点江山。雪也提着裙摆凑过来，被没穿惯的细高跟鞋绊了一下的时候被伊奈帆十分及时地托住了手臂。她兴高采烈地在伊奈帆身边坐下，隔着一个人去戳放在伊奈帆和绪方中间的手机。一番热烈的讨论——或者说是雪和伊奈帆的讨论加上绪方的单方面附和，外加若干次雪重新站起来三百六十度展示身上这一件婚纱——之后，最终决定下来就是这一件了。绪方鼓掌表示赞成，店员小姐又拿出了一本展示妆面和发型的画册和雪继续挑挑选选，丢下两位男士继续在沙发上乖巧.jpg。

“雪姐穿白无垢一定很好看。”

伊奈帆突然这么发表了感想。绪方愣了愣，忽然想起来之前伊奈帆似乎提过一次希望举办和式婚礼，但是绪方和雪都说想办西式婚礼，伊奈帆就再也没有提过异议，像是从来没有提过这个想法一样，让它无声无息地石沉大海。

绪方突然想要问一个问题。

“伊奈帆，你是不是不怎么喜欢我啊。”

伊奈帆转过头，看着眼前的绪方直人上尉。雪姐把绪方介绍给他的时候还是一如往常奈君奈君的，绝不喊他“界塚少尉”。伊奈帆记得自己当初自我介绍的时候也算是一本正经，看着对方的肩章敬了个礼，说“下官是界塚伊奈帆少尉”；而绪方本来就听说过伊奈帆的威名，在外一直礼数周全地称他的军衔，私下有的时候会称呼他的名字，从来没有随着雪叫他“奈君”。

伊奈帆想要对此表达感激，但他知道这句话无论在什么时候都不合时宜。扪心自问，绪方直人几乎能够满足伊奈帆对于自己姐夫的所有要求。相貌堂堂，性格大方，为人真诚，兼有对人心敏感的洞察力，军队同僚对他能力的评价也很高，将来是铁定的前途无量，最要紧的是他对雪姐好，雪姐喜欢他，每一次说起他的时候眼角眉梢都带着笑，像是伊奈帆在情人节时手制的香醇微苦的巧克力。伊奈帆相信雪姐和他在一起会幸福，所以他几乎不能回答绪方的这个问题。

“……你是我的家人。”

绪方对这个回答有些意外：“你真的这么想？”

“家人是不能选择的。”

绪方一愣。伊奈帆浅浅一笑，绪方无论如何不能从这笑容中看出恶意，却也不肯相信他毫无芥蒂——伊奈帆显然也不打算掩饰。绪方一时心中转过无数念头，不自觉地看向不远处正在和店员小姐尝试搭配婚纱的妆面的雪，万般念想蓦然止住。

“……雪和你说过吗？她暂时还会保留界塚这个姓氏。”

“……她没有提过。”

“她说她是你唯一的亲人，如果这么快就改姓的话，世界上姓界塚的人就只有你孤零零的一个了。所以，至少在你找到另一个界塚之前她都还会是界塚雪。”

这回轮到伊奈帆愣住了。他就愣了那么一下，然后失笑。

“……雪姐也真是的。万一我找不到呢？”

“以你的条件，怎么会找不到。”绪方狡黠地笑了一下，随意地把胳膊搭上伊奈帆的肩头，“我不是在催你，就是八卦一下。现在有中意的人吗？”

“可惜没有。”

“说实话，真没有？”

“真的没有。”

“怎么可能，是不是你要求太高了。”

“……我没什么要求，只是确实没有这样的对象而已。”

绪方遗憾地摇摇头：“要不要我给你介绍？”

“我还希望雪姐能够多姓界塚一阵子呢。” 伊奈帆确实是面带着微笑说出这句话的。

绪方拍了拍伊奈帆的脑袋：“我不是说我并不是在催你了吗。”

伊奈帆自然不是一个人去欧洲，和他绑定的任务也跟着他去了。伊奈帆曾经以为斯雷因·特洛耶特会永远把他绑在日本，牢牢钉在新芦原的大地上，却没料到上层会爽快地批准把斯雷因移交欧洲支部。当然，对斯雷因来说去欧洲是件好事。伊奈帆其实并不知道自己是出于一种怎样的心态才会提出这样的申请，即使抛出了硬币，当它在空中旋转的时候他仍然感到矛盾，不晓得应当希望哪一面正面朝上。界塚伊奈帆真的把自己的命运交给了别人，除此之外他别无他法。

地球的气候在变化。新芦原的冬天似乎从来不曾有过这么冷，出门前他已经尽可能地全副武装，裹上了最厚实的衣物，但是在通往公交车站的短短几百米路上他就已经感觉到拉着行李箱的手在手套里逐渐失去了温度。清早空荡荡的公交车开到了站，伊奈帆费力地把行李箱提上去，在车厢最靠后的角落里坐下。空调吹出来干燥的暖风，伊奈帆这才把脸从围巾里露出来。空调的温度并没有预期中那么高，冷清的车厢也确实少了人类提供的热量，伊奈帆无畏地缩成一团，看着沿途的景色。机场是终点站，沿途会绕过大半个新芦原市，全程一个半小时。除此之外伊奈帆当然有一万种更加暖和更加方便的途径前往机场，甚至于他本来应该跟着押送斯雷因·特洛耶特的军方车辆，然而他最终还是坐上了公交车，在众人的低声非议中把护送任务交给了“值得信赖的监狱看守”和“值得信赖的模范囚犯”——

斯雷因在听说这件事的时候哑口无言。伊奈帆本来以为对方会用他一贯那种带点嘲讽的口吻回敬一句“你还真是信得过我”，片刻后斯雷因说出口的却是“你也确实到了该为了自己任性一把的时候了”。那双碧色的眼瞳里是高深莫测的深刻理解，让伊奈帆觉得自己在斯雷因面前可能真的算得上某种意义上的后辈。过了一会儿伊奈帆居然真的回答了一句“谢谢”，而斯雷因只是看着他无可奈何地叹了口气——

世事并不都如他所想。伊奈帆一直都知道，只不过单纯地“知道”并没有任何意义，好比熟悉的或者不熟悉的景色嵌在车窗里快速地流过像是走马灯，那些他本来就知道的地方不会因此加深印象，他没有见过的景色仍然是与他无关的风景。他所知道的的新芦原，他的新芦原，永远都会是那个模样，永远都只有那些。新芦原中学。车站前的平价超市。区立图书馆。坐电车可以到达的海滩。门牌上写着“界塚”的小小公寓。伊奈帆在终点站下了车，千辛万苦把沉重的行李箱拖进国际出发大厅，过了特殊安检通道之后在机场单独开辟的候机室见到了“值得信赖的监狱看守”和“值得信赖的模范囚犯”。戴着口罩的模范囚犯主动朝伊奈帆招了招手，示意他过来。

“你脸色不太好。”斯雷因的声音从口罩底下闷闷地传出来。

“这几天睡得不怎么好。”伊奈帆在斯雷因身边坐下，也不管平时端正的坐姿就往椅背上依靠，把围巾取下来。负责押送斯雷因的警卫员递上一张表格，伊奈帆签下时间和名字，重新正式接手斯雷因的监视任务。

他松了松系得有些紧的领带，又补充了一句：“床单被子什么的都收起来了，这几天就躺在床垫上枕着衣服睡觉，果然还是不怎么舒服。”

“……亏你这几天都能睡。”斯雷因拍拍伊奈帆的脑袋，“离登机还有时间，你要不先睡一会儿？我借你个肩膀靠一下。”

“不用。”伊奈帆拿出手机，仓促的一眼里斯雷因看见他的锁屏图案换成了某张有着大片白色的照片，“我给雪姐发个短信。”

伊奈帆的坚持并没有多久。这位眼睛上顶着两个乌青色黑眼圈的年轻军官还没等到起飞就一头歪到身旁的斯雷因身上，靠着他的肩膀睡着了。斯雷因心想得亏他是个模范囚犯，不然还不得趁着监视者毫无防备地睡着的时候图谋不轨。斯雷因向空乘要了毛毯，用一只手别扭地给伊奈帆盖上毯子，然后撑住下巴，保持一个稳定的造型。

伊奈帆做了个梦。

临走的时候终究不是伊奈帆去拜访新婚夫妇，而是雪回到了她离开不久的家。伊奈帆的房门是关着的，雪看到了，却什么都没问。她知道她的奈君有很多话永远都不会和她说。她坐在餐桌边，和以前一样，和伊奈帆面对面坐着。逐渐西斜的太阳远远地投进来橘色的光，透过落地窗落进来，把伊奈帆的影子投在她身前，投在她交叠放在桌上的双手上。

“……你也收拾得太干净了，这几天就这么住着多不方便。”她左右打量着可称“家徒四壁”的家，“我就说你应该过来我这边住。”

“我这几天经常出门，在家里呆的时间不长，没有什么不方便的。”伊奈帆有意地眨了眨左眼，“再说也不能过去当电灯泡。”

雪脸上一红，转移了话题：“这几天和韵子她们打过招呼了吗？”

“嗯。妮娜说她过一段时间也会回德国，有机会会来看我。”

“斯雷因·特洛耶特呢？”

“监狱那边会负责移送的护卫工作。到了机场我再接手。欧洲支部也已经协调好了他后续的安排。”伊奈帆笑一笑，“在那里他可能反而会比较适应。”

雪无奈地笑：“可是你就要离开家乡了啊……以后还有机会调回来吗？如果有的话要争取哦。”

“这些事情哪里说得准。”伊奈帆的声音没有一丝波动，“我以前还以为……我绝对不可能离开日本呢。”

“是呀，我也从来没想过会和奈君分开。姐姐现在就开始想你了。”雪叹了口气，“到那边要照顾好自己。”

“雪姐才是。姐夫知不知道你会晚上睡觉会蹬被子？”

“……你真是够了。”姐姐在桌子底下踢他一脚，又忍不住笑，伸手去捏伊奈帆的脸，“说来说去还是奈君，我的事情你知道得比谁都清楚。”

“是啊。”伊奈帆也微笑，“你的事情，比谁都清楚的人，是我啊。”

突如其来的气流让整个飞机一震，伊奈帆的脑袋从斯雷因的肩膀上滑落，把他惊醒了。伊奈帆揉了揉眼睛，打了个呵欠，迷迷糊糊地清醒过来，忽然想起了什么一样“啊”了一声。

“怎么了？”斯雷因问。

“……没什么。”

伊奈帆看上去正在回忆着些什么，过了一会儿才回答，口气肯定。

“我确实把家门锁好了。”

——fin


End file.
